pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Moonshine Pixel Dungeon
|version = 0.1.20 Alpha}}[Note: This page describes Mooshine Pixel Dungeon accurately in its current form, with the features it has after being installed from the Play Store. Nevertheless, the Dreamfools developer team has announced that it is currently redesigning this mod from scrartch, but with no specific release date scheduled (you can watch a video teaser in this reddit post). ] Overview Moonshine Pixel Dungeon is a mod based on Shattered Pixel Dungeon, originally created by Sadsaltan and Juh9870 and first released in September 17th, 2017. Although no specific version of Shattered PD that the mod was based on is mentioned, it was most probably based on version 0.6.0. The mod began as a fusion of much smaller mods: Dreamful PD by Sadsaltan and Forbidden PD by Juh9870. As the developers have written in the wiki, "after having inherited features from its predecessors, it continued to grow into something much larger and bugful". Main features: * New challenges * New class: Gunslinger. Specializes in guns, bombs and more. * New weapons, guns, bombs, etc. * Graphic improvements * Development of the second storyline with new depths, mobs and bosses. * It's now possible to change gender of the character. * New traps. * Moonstone shop: Spend your earned moonstones here! Classes A very interesting change implemented in Moonshine PD is that all classes apart from the Huntress (she remains exclusively female) are available in both genders. This does not affect the gameplay at all, just the appearance of the character. The new class Gunslinger is also added, who specializes in guns and bombs. All classes are available from the first run and none of them requires unlocking. They all start with 20 HP, 10 Strength, a cloth armor and a food ration in their inventory. Unless more details are given, the characteristics of the subclasses are the same with those in version 0.6.0 of Shattered PD (so the Assassin has no special moves in stealth mode but just extra damage in surprise attacks etc.). * Warrior: He/she starts with a Worn Shortsword, 8 darts and a Broken Seal. His/her subclasses are the same with those in Shattered v.0.6.0. * Mage: He/she starts with a Mage's Staff of Magic Missile. His/her subclasses are the same with those in Shattered v.0.6.0. * Rogue: He/she starts with a Dagger and a 4 Gripping trap placers, while his/her Cloak of Shadows has 6 charges in the beginning instead of 3. His/her Assassin subclass is the same with that in Shattered v.0.6.0. Nevertheless, the Freerunner subclass is replaced by the Trapper subclass. Its game description is: "The trapper can disarm traps and can use them to kill annoying mobs." When the trapper is on a tile next to a trap an image of a wrench appears and the trapper can try to disarm the trap. In the case of success, the trap is also stored as the relevant trap placer in the inventory, but in case of failure the trapper steps automatically on the trap (failure occurs rather often). This subclass is very dependent on RNG because of the probable failure of disarming. * Huntress: ''She starts with a Knuckleduster and a Boomerang (the Spirit Bow item does not exist in Moonshine PD). Her subclasses are the same with those in Shattered v.0.6.0. * ''Gunslinger (new class): He/she starts with a tier 1 Handcrafted Pistol, a Gunslinger's Subbag, which is useful in disassembling armors, rings, weapons etc. to make scrap, and then crafting bullets from scrap (2 scrap -> 4-5 bullets) and also for the special abilities of the subclasses. He/she has already identified scrolls of Rage and automatically identifies partly guns upon first using them (their level of upgrades but not their available shots). He/she also finds much more often guns and bullets as loot. His/her subclasses are: ** Gangster: ''He/she has more gun accuracy and can attach different modifiers to guns, that give special effects to their shots. Adding a modifier needs the gunslinger's bag to be equipped and costs 2 scrap. All available modifiers are shown to the player and he/she chooses one of them (Metal butt / Steel bayonet – melee hits with 1.1*/1.2* damage but less accuracy, Long barrel – shots wih double accuracy but less damage, Short barrel - shots with up to 1.5* damage but less accuracy, Flint lock – shots with 2.5* speed but less accurate, Wheel lock – shots with half attack speed but more accurate). Sometimes the modification fails and the scrap just gets spent. The process can be repeated as much as the player wants. ** ''Bomberman: He/she can craft some types of the special bombs available in the game, also with the gunslinger's subbag equipped: bomb + 5 bullets -> sharpnel bomb, bomb + blindweed seed -> stun bomb, bomb + liquid flame potion -> incendiary bomb. Ash, cluster and small bombs can't be crafted. Alchemy - Plants - Seeds The Alchemy of Moonshine PD is the same with that of Shattered PD v.0.6.0, so there is no alchemical energy needed, no exotic variants of potions and scrolls exist etc. This also applies to plants and seeds with the only addition of the Rain Poppy plant, which when stepped on creates water tiles around it and produces many dew drops. The blandfruit cooked with its seed has the same effect, and its seeds brew the new potion of Storm. Armor The types of available armors and their glyphs and curses are generally the same with those of Shattered PD. v.0.6.0. The only new "armor" added is the epic armor of the Gunslinger, with the special skill "Overpowered Ammo", which fires an extra powerful explosive shot. Badges The badges of Moonshine PD are generally the same with those of Shattered PD. v.0.6.0., with only the Gunslinger's class and subclasses added to the class-relevant badges. Bombs Apart from the familiar "plain" bomb item, which is a very common loot in Moonshine PD, five other bomb types exist in the game, with three of them also being craftable by the Bomberman subclass: * Ash bomb: smoke cloud, only loot * Cluster bomb: first explosion scatters around small bombs that also explode, only loot * Incendiary bomb: ''ignites, loot & Bomberman * ''Sharpnel bomb: big radius as it shoots bullets with its explosion, loot & Bomberman * Stun bomb: stuns, loot & Bomberman Challenges Many challeges are added to Moonshine PD, while the familiar challenges of Original PD remain in the game. Another difference of challenges in Moonshine PD is that they are theoretically available without winning the game, but they must be unlocked in the Moonstone shop, and moonstones can be only obtained by successful games. These new challenges are: * Amnesia * Analgesia * Arrowhead * Blackjack * Countdown * Cursed dungeon * Extreme Caution * Extermination * Facie ad faciem * Horde * Mutagen * Plan Overfulfillment * Resurrection * Rust These new challenges are mostly the same with those of in the other mod developed by the Dreamfools team, Too Cruel Pixel Dungeon, so you can visit its page for details about them. Depth Generation - Day and Night * Moonshine PD's depths are relatively bigger than those in current Shattered PD and they can even be double in size. As a consequence, because the loot amount of food and its satiety value remain the same the hero is starving much more often. Hidden rooms with important loot (potions of Strength, scrolls of Upgrade) can also be hidden, in contrast to current Shattered PD. * Inside big square rooms there might be a smaller, also square room, with one of its wall tiles being a bookcase. These small rooms always contain loot, so the bookcase sshould get burned or bombed. * Moonshine PD follows Original PD in the differences between daytime and nighttime in the dungeon. In addition, rarely during nighttime, a "Deep night" phase occurs, in which the hero's vision is restricted to one tile. Enemies The regular and boss enemies of Moonshine PD are the same with those of Shattered PD v.0.6,1, just more evasive in general, with only two additions: * Bombergnoll (sewers chapter, rare): It has low HP (10) and defense (3) and no melee attack, but has high speed (1.5) and constantly throws bombs to the hero (mostly regular and cluster). It has a rather high chance (66%) to drop a bomb item, which is most often a regular bomb. * Shop Guard (any chapter with shop, only summoned): In Moonshine PD when a shopkeeper is threatened, he does not leave but summons shop guards, equal in number to the items of his shop. Apart from often being many, which depends on the items, all of their stats scale up following the depth's number, so unless the hero is strong and well equipped, it is generally not a good idea to threaten the shopkeeper. Food The edible items of Moonshine PD are generally the same with those of Shattered PD. v.0.6.0., with only the Moonshine item added, which satisfies half hunger but also causes the Drunk debuff, which reduces the hero's accuracy and damage by 35%. It is rarely found in the dungeon and dropped by Prison Guards. Items - Differences * Blessed Ankhs revive the hero in low health. * Cursed items can have negative levels but scrolls of Remove Curse and of Upgrade/Magical Infusion reverse them (upgrading is applied to the reversed stats). The most extreme example is the ring reward from the Ambitious which is very often a -3 ring, but becomes +3 after getting uncursed. A cursed upgraded item just gets uncursed and not upgraded by a scroll of Upgrade/Magical Infusion though. * When the Dew Vial is flled with 13 dew drops, an option "Devil's Dozen" appears in it. Players should avoid it, as it has no positive effect and just curses items in the inventory. * The Lloyd's beacon is not a drop from Goo anymore (this chapter boss drops always the weapon kit instead), but a random find in the dungeon. Map Seeds An original feature of Moonshine PD, it is available by clicking on the "Settings" button in the menu of available runs and choosing it from its "Cheats" tab. A map seed will generate a similar map to that of a previous run (for more details about the meaning of the word you can visit this link). Games that use map seeds are not saved in the Rankings. Moonstone Shop Also an original feature of Moonshine PD, it is available by clicking on the "Settings" button in the menu of available runs and choosing it from its "Main" tab. In successful runs the hero obtains Moonstones: each chapter boss killed grants one Moonstone per run, although the game does not state that when it happens. After he/she gathers some, the player can use them to unlock extra features of the game. Some of these features are only decorative, but three of them offer game-changing options (these are mentioned first in our list). The features available in the Moonstone shop are: * Challenges (12 moonstones) * Invunerability (10 moonstones): After it gets unlocked, it is available in the "Cheats" tab. Games that use this feature are not saved in the Rankings. * Start with Tome of Mastery (10 moonstones): After it gets unlocked, it is available in the "Cheats" tab. Games that use this feature are not saved in the Rankings. * Crystal menu button (12 moonstones) * Item renaming (10 moonstones) * Mosaic menu button (9 moonstones) * Steel menu button (6 moonstones) * Transparent HUD (12 moonstones) * Transparent menu button (3 moonstones) Potions As mentioned before, the Alchemy of Moonshine PD is that of version 0.6.0 so its available potions are only those of old Shattered PD and with their functions back then, with three differences: * The potion of Storm is added, that creates an area of water tiles in which thunders randomly hit all characters inside it. It is brewed with seeds of Rain Poppy. * Instead of a potion of Liquid Flame, a bomb will usually spawn on a depth with a barricaded room or a small square room (but less often a potion and not a bomb spawns).. * The potion of Might is a rare variant of the potion of Strength and can spawn instead of it in the dungeon (not in addition to the guaranteed amount of Strength potions, just replacing one of them). It is also a product of transmuting a potion of Strength. Rings The rings are the same with those in Shattered PD v.0.6.0 Scrolls The Alchemy of Shattered PD's v.0.6.0 also affects the available scrolls, so there are no exotic scrolls and no runestones get produced from scrolls. There is only one difference that the scroll of Magical Infusion is a rare variant of the scroll of Upgrade and can spawn instead of it in the dungeon (not in addition to the guaranteed amount of scrolls of Upgrade, just replacing one of them). It is also a product of transmuting a scroll of Upgrade. Storyline: Test In Moonshine PD, in the current runs menu, there is also a Settings button, which offers various options to the player. Its "Main" tab allows the player the determine the gender of the heroes, to name them, to visit the Moonstone shop and to choose beween a "Classic" storyline, which is the familiar storyline of Original PD and almost all mods (this is the default option) and a "Test" storyline. The Test storyline has a different, desert-like in its colors, terrain and new enemies: * the Caustic Slime (applies caustic ooze and releases toxic gas upon death) * the Green Slime (applies caustic ooze) * the Snake (poisons), the Vine (very similar to Shattered PD's rot lashers, they drop seeds) * the Vine (very similar to Shattered PD's rot lashers, they drop seeds) Its depths are also smaller in size in comparison to the regular dungeon and each contains a scroll of Upgrade and a potion of Strength. Heroes spawn there with the regular starting items of their class. Is "Test" title becomes obvious on depth 5, which is its last depth. Thero the hero encounters the Slyph chapter boss, a "playful spirit that lived here long before humans built this garden" and its sprite is an outline of a rat. It has a ranged attack and knocks back the hero, but it is very easy to get defeated. In the signpost of depth 5 this message is written: "Test storyline currently has only 5 levels. Play the original storyline to get the full experience." Traps The traps are the same with those in Shattered PD v.0.6.0 (ice and fire traps do not produce a blob etc.). What is very different in Moonshine PD is the existence of the "of Trap placer" items, which create the trap tiles of their name on the dungeon floor. These can be found rarely in the dungeon as loot, and the Rogue has 4 "Gripping trap placers" as a starting item, but the Trapper subclass can turn any trap from the dungeon floor to the relevant trap placer and then use it against enemies. Visual changes Most of the enemies while sleeping have a different sprite and look like they are sleeping on the dungeon floor. Wands The wands are the same with those in Shattered PD v.0.6.0, so the wand of Venom still exists and there are no wands of Living Earth and Warding. The Battlemage melee effects are also the same with those of that version. A minor difference exists in that cursed wands are just unusable and have no negative side effects. Weapons Melee Generally the melee weapons In Moonshine PD are similar with those of Shattered PD v.0.6.0 but there some new weapons added and also some important differences in the features of all of them: * All weapons found in the dungeon can fluctuate between -/+1 in their tier (with an according change in stats), so the hero can find a tier 2/3/4 mace or a tier 3/4/5 battle axe, but not a tier 5 mace or a tier 2 battle axe. A weapon's tier can also be upgraded by +1 level, when the hero uses the Weapon Kit item, which is always dropped by Goo (keep in mind that upgrading the tier raises not only its damage but also its strength requirement). As a result, either generated by the game or enhanced by the hero, in Moonshine PD tier 6 weapons exist, as a variant of the tier 5 weapons. * Also there are some new melee weapons added with random tier, ranging from 2 to 5: ** Battle Scythe (hits many adjacent enemies, slow) ** Bamboo spear (melee, adjustable reach and attack speed, increasing the one decreases the other) ** Giant Shuriken (melee & missile) ** Steel Claw (very fast) ** Switch Hook (big range, hero switches places with enemy) * The damage and scaling of random tier melee weapons depends on their tier, which also applies to all the other weapons with fluctuating tier: for example, a tier 3 battle axe will have lower damage than a tier 4 battle axe, and a tier 5 battle axe the highest damage among them, while their scaling will be according to tier 3, 4 or 5. * Weapons get transmuted to their "regular" tier and not to their assigned tier (assigned randomly or by a weapon kit), but keep their assigned tier. So a tier 5 battle axe will get transmuted to a tier 5 runic blade or a tier 5 flail, and not to a war hammer or glaive. Melee weapons of random tier get transmuted to any weapon of their assigned tier, as if the tier was "regular", so a tier 5 giant shuriken will get transmuted to a war hammer or glaive. * The anchantments and curses of melee weapons are the same with those in Shattered 0.6.0. Weapons Ranged - Guns Because of the version 0.6.0 it was based on, the missile weapons of Moonshine PD are only those familiar from Original PD (incendiary dart, shuriken etc.), while the Huntress still has the boomerang as a starting item, and the crossbow and spirit bow weapons do not exist at all. Neverheless an important addition is the gun class of items, that are available in all 5 tiers. All guns can get also used as melee weapons with lower damage but with no accuracy penalties like the other ranged weapons. All guns need bullets in order to work, which get spent with each shot but are very often found in the dungeon by gunslingers, and infrequently by the other classes. Gunslingers can also use their gunslinger's bag to turn any metal item into scrap and then scrap into bullets. Guns also need to get loaded before shooting and have different amounts of available shots before they will need reloading again. Gun shots might cause the bleeding or crippled debuff to enemies. Also, apart from missing enemies or enemies blocking their shots, guns might also fail to shoot, especially those of low tier. They start dropping their strength requirement at level +2 and can't get enchanted (so also can't get upgraded by scrolls of Magical Infuusion). Cursed guns are non-unequippable and inaccurate, and also sometimes have a gun-specific curse, the "rusty barrel", which makes the gun inaccurate and also prone to backfire - harm the hero (using a scroll of Remove Curse sometimes also adds a modifier to the gun). Guns can't get transmuted. The hancrafted pistol is a unique starting item of the Gunslinger class, but almost all the rest of the guns are always sold in the dungeon shops, following the order of their tier (the pistol in the Prison shop, the blunderbuss in the caves shop etc. but the Ambitious Imp might not sell a Mortar, and the Fusil on depth 16 is sold for 3,200 gold) and can be also rarely found in the dungeon as loot. Lastly, the Sad Ghost never gives a gun as reward. Tier 1 - Handcrafted Pistol Developer's note: "An improvised firearm made of spare parts left from other guns. Mostly used by farmers and petty criminals. The only good things about it are its low price and light weight." In-game description: "Although this pistol is not new, with its help you still can kick some mob's ass". Its shot deals 1-10 damage, needs reloading after each shot, and its melee damage is 2-6. Scaling ranged: +1/+2, melee: +1/+1 Tier 2 - Pistol Developer's note: "A well-known short-barreled firearm. One of the most popular guns in the Kingdom and beyond due to its reliability, double barrel, and relatively decent price." In-game description: "Ye olde pistol". Its shot deals 2-15 damage, needs reloading after 2 shots, and its melee damage is 2-9. Scaling: +1/+2 both Tier 3 - Blunderbuss Developer's note: "Originally from the Southern Gulf, these firearms use shot. This is what makes them perfect for sea battles… or small spaces." In-game description: "The blunderbuss could be considered to be an early form of shotgun, which was often adapted to military and defensive use." It fires 3 shots in the same attack turn that deal 1-6 damage each (so it can deal from 3 to 18 damage in sum), needs reloading after 2 shots, and its melee damage is 3-12. Scaling ranged: +0.25/+2.5, melee: +1/+3 Tier 4 - Fusil Developer's note: "A smoothbore weapon straight from the royal manufactories. Its high accuracy makes up for the fair amount of time it takes to recharge as well as for its rarity. Pride of the soldiers!" In-game description: "Fusil is the most accurate gun." Its shot deals 4-25 damage, needs reloading after 3 shots, and its melee damage is 4-15. Scaling ranged: +1/+6, melee: +1/+4 Tier 5 - Mortar In-game description: "Mortar deals huge damage and pushes enemies back, but also takes very long to reload." Its shot deals 6-36 damage, needs reloading after 1 shot, and its melee damage is 5-18. Scaling ranged: +1/+7, melee: +1/+5 Very rarely guns can also fluctuate in their tier, for example a fusil can be of tier 5. Known bugs Falling into chasms sometimes leads to a long lasting loading screen and rarely the game eventually crashes and the save file gets corrupted.Category:Mods